


Tinderella

by LilNib



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Rare Pairings, i can only write college aus, snowflake in the rough, where everything is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNib/pseuds/LilNib
Summary: AU premise of my own creation (think wrong number AU but even better): I hacked my friend’s tinder and your friends made you get one and I wanted to annoy you at first to prank my friend but I think I like you??? Feat Emerald and Weiss





	

Mercury needed a better password.

 

Cinder had the real skills as hacker, of course, she was the genius (possibly sociopath) after all. But some of her skills had rubbed off on Emerald, and it seemed that her practice had paid off. 

 

Not that it was an incredibly hard task to hack into Mercury’s Tinder. His password was Quicksilver123, as she had learned, something she probably could have figured out without the help of hashing but whatever. She had got in and that was all that mattered. 

 

_ “Time to mess with his profile.”  _

 

\---

 

“Dare!” Nora answered confident in her choice. She was on the floor sitting between Ren and Ruby, sitting closer to her best friend. 

 

Weiss sighed. Though it was to be expected she would chose dare (Nora  _ always  _ chose dare) Weiss wasn’t as good at coming up with dares as she was with truths. She didn’t even want to be at the party, except Ruby thought it would be a nice change of pace to host one, so she couldn’t really escape it. And of all the games Ruby could have had them play she chose  _ truth or dare _ , like they were still in high school. 

 

“I dare you to… trade clothes with Ren?” It was a pretty good one, in her opinion, but the disappointed sigh from Nora said otherwise.

 

“Aw but we’ve done that before!” Nora whined. 

 

“We have?” Ren’s cool composure was somewhat lost to confusion.

 

“Ya! That time that we went to that party as freshmen together, well not together together because we’re just friends and you said that it probably wasn’t a good idea since Cardin and his buddies were going to be there but I made us go anyway and then I got really wasted and spilled beer all over my shirt so you gave me yours to wear but I refused to wear just the top so you had to give me the bottom and you couldn’t just walk around naked so you wore my outfit and then Cardin started making fun of you so I decked him and then we had to run out of the party and the next day there was a campus wide alert for a couple in drag who assaulted someone on campus? You don’t remember that?” Nora finished in one breath, as everyone looked at her with wide eyes, then looked to Ren, who had his composure back.

 

“I must have repressed the memory.” He took a sip of his coke. 

 

Ren and Nora did switch outfits, Ren pulling the skirt down as far as possible to cover his legs, and Nora playing with the long sleeves of Ren’s cardigan. 

 

She spun the bottle to see who would have to choose truth or dare next. It landed on Pyrrha.

 

“Truth.” Pyrrha had been trying to avoid playing since the beginning, since she had a crush on a certain dense blonde, which everyone knew about except for said dense blonde, and didn’t really want to be outed today. Still, she figured Nora wouldn’t force her to divulge something so personal to her. Also Nora thought more in the moment and would ask her something wacky instead of confessing to Jaune.

 

Nora frowned, as she did when anybody answered truth, aka the easy way out. She stood up and grabbed Pyrrha by her cheeks, getting face to face with her. “Pyrrha Nikos.” The room was deadly quiet. “What do you sing in the shower?”

 

Pyrrha turned redder than her hair. “I- I sing…” She silently cursed Nora. They often showered at the same time, so Pyrrha could sing in peace since her singing would be drowned out to any listeners by Nora singing at the top of her lungs. “I sing hard rock anthems from the 80’s” she hung her head in shame.

 

Jaune patted a hand on her back. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of Pyrrha! I sing Disney songs so it’s better than that… seven sisters’ll do that to you.” He explained as some of the party members stifled their laughter. “And Ren sings-” 

 

“Pyrrha!” Ren spoke up, clearly perturbed. “You it’s your turn to spin to see who goes next. Let’s do that. Instead.” 

 

They decided to let it go for Ren’s sake, though Ruby did seem upset not to find out

 

Weiss groaned. Her again? At least it was Pyrrha and not some of the other  _ degenerates _ in the room.

 

“I choose tru-”

 

“Nope!” Blurted out Ruby. 

 

“What do you mean nope?” 

 

“You’ve done truth every single time it’s landed on you and I say no more Shnee! No more! As Party Queen I demand that you choose dare.” 

 

“You know it’s not a choice if you force me to do it.” She squinted at her roommate. 

 

“Just try it Weiss.” Ruby deflated. “I’ll owe you a favor?”

 

“Ok fine.” She rolled her eyes and gave in. “I choose dare.” 

 

Pyrrha had an innocent smile on her face as she said, “I dare you to make a Tinder profile.” 

 

Weiss blanched.  _ Apparently there were more degenerates here than she thought.  _

 

\----

 

_ “Use that photo Weiss!” _

 

_ “That one’s too old I look like I’m 14.” _

 

_ “What about that photo Weiss? You have a lovely outfit?” _

 

_ “Are you kidding? The lighting is atrocious!”  _

 

_ “Weiss I just took one of you what do you think? _

 

“Can you all just stop!” Weiss pushed everyone away from her phone. “And Nora you took that photo from the absolute most unattractive angle I’ve ever seen I look like Arin Hanson.” 

 

“Well maybe Nora has the right idea going.” Ren offered. “We could take some photos right now from different angles and see which one you like best.”

 

“That’s- actually not a bad idea.” Weiss admitted. 

 

“It’ll be like a fashion show!” Jaune exclaimed, receiving odd looks from everyone else. “Seven sisters… you gotta hype yourself up for this stuff.” 

 

\---

After Weiss changed out of her pajamas and into a more suitable outfit the others started snapping photos of her like she was a runway model.” 

 

And Ruby was getting way too into it. 

 

“The camera loves you Weiss. You gotta feel it! Make love to the camera!”

 

This made for a few photos with Weiss legitimately chuckling, showing a real smile.

 

\---

“This one is cute.” Ruby said, flipping through her photos. They had decided Ruby had gotten photos with the best lighting and angle. 

 

“I don’t know… my mouth is weird.” Weiss frowned. 

 

“Weiss that’s called laughing.” Ruby cocked an eyebrow at the heiress.

 

In response Weiss flung a pillow at Ruby’s head. 

 

“It was a joke!” She got up and put her hands up. “But I’m serious about it being cute. I think it’s the best photo we have.” 

 

“And the rest of you think?...” Weiss asked the others in the room.

 

“It’s shows your many sides, both full of life and professional.” Ren offered.

 

“I’d swipe right.” Jaune said. “It is right, right?”

 

Satisfied with the answers she was getting, Weiss gave the ok to use the photo. Now for the profile. 

 

“I’d put a quote that describes you as a person.” 

 

“Phht, Ren no one does that anymore except pretentious people!” Nora laughed.

 

“Oh. I. Didn’t know that.” Ren pulled out his phone, probably going on facebook to delete some of his song lyric posts.

 

“You could make a powerpoint! I’ve seen some people do that and it’s pretty funny.” Jaune provided. 

 

“I do like powerpoints.” Weiss hesitated. “But a Shnee doesn’t join a fad, we create fads! I need something new!”

 

Pyrrha gave her a sympathetic look. “You should just be yourself! No silly set ups or gags, if you want to find someone for you, just be honest.” 

 

“Who believes in being yourself anymore?” Ruby interrupted the moment. “You’ve gotta have a gag in order to get anyone to notice you these days…” Ruby got a great idea all of a sudden. “Hand me your phone.” 

 

“What”

“Just do it Weiss there’s no time to explain just hand me your phone!”

“Ruby I don’t trust you with my phone.”

“Weiss you want to find true love or not on a sleazy dating app  **give me the phone** !”

 

Scared, Weiss gave in. Ruby spent a few minutes typing, shooing anyone who tried to look over her shoulder away. 

 

Finally satisfied, she displayed the final product to Weiss.

 

Weiss, 19

 

Less than a mile away Active just now

 

Heiress looking for someone to tap this heirASS

 

Ruby was doubled over in laughter and couldn’t fight back as Weiss attempted to smother her with a pillow. 

 

Weiss couldn’t figure out how to change it and no one who knew how to was willing to help her. 

 

As the night continued, the game of Truth or Dare had been abandoned to instead help Weiss with her Tinder. Everyone crowded around the phone looking at profiles and giving their opinion on swiping direction. 

 

“She’s cute!” Ruby admired the profile of a girl named Arslan, posed with a really fat orange cat on her lap.

 

“I guess… I don’t know I wish I could know these people more before I do anything.” Weiss said, staring at the girl’s profile. She was admittedly cute but she had no idea anything about her except that she was “Looking for someone to chill with me and Dart (Dart is my cat).” 

 

“Weiss you’re not signing a contract or anything,” Jaune pointed out. “You have to just take a chance and see if you match with the person or not. And if you don’t it’s no big deal.” Jaune was the master of getting rejected, so he would know.

 

“What happens if you swipe up?” Nora asked suddenly.

 

Ren was leaned up against her since they were all looking at the phone, and gave her a nudge with his elbow. “That opens up the control center Nora.” 

 

“Oh I wanna see!” She reached over to the phone to try and swipe up on it but Weiss smacked her hand out of the way after it had already touched the screen, making her swipe left. 

 

“Look what you’ve done now!” Weiss pouted. 

 

“Sorry.” Nora cowered into Ren, who gave her a reassuring pat on the back. 

 

The profile that appeared next was that of some guy named Mercury who was less than a mile away. But his profile picture was (what she assumed was) his face photoshopped onto Shrek’s body with the caption: Lets have shrex. There were a few more photos, all of them making various unattractive faces badly photoshopped onto Shrek, with captions like: “Let’s smash mouths”, “You’re my allstar”, and “Don’t reshrekt me”. 

 

But the real kicker was the bio. Weiss didn’t even want to look at it thinking it would be an even worse shrek joke but it wasn’t. 

 

_ I want I need it I’ve got to have it. _

_ CHOKE ME DADDY. _

 

She nearly started crying. 

 

“This is the worst thing I’ve ever seen.” Yet she couldn’t stop laughing. It was so utterly bizarre. Why would someone make something so embarrassing and show it to potential suitors. It made no sense.

 

And she had to know why.

 

“Weiss what are you doing?!” Nearly all of them yelled at the same time. 

 

She had swiped right. 

 

“I need answers as to why anyone would humiliate themselves over the internet like that. Plus he made me laugh, and not everyone can do that.” 

 

_ “I can’t believe Weiss has a daddy kink.” _

 

\---

 

After Jaune promptly broke Ruby and Weiss chased him around the room screaming of all the ways she could kill him, everyone who didn’t live in the dorm had left and Ruby and Weiss were left to their own devices. 

 

“So are you going to actually use it or are you just going to delete it?” Ruby asked once she had finally stopped cry laughing. 

 

“Delete what?”

 

“Tinder, Weiss.”

 

“Oh!” She had been so full of rage towards Jaune she had nearly forgotten about the offending app.

 

“Well I can’t delete it until I find out why that guy made such an ass of himself in such a public space…” Seeing the look Ruby was giving her she explained. “I mean it! It’s going to eat at me if I don’t! And it might be fun to judge people based on first glance alone.” 

 

Satisfied with that answer Ruby turned off the light and got in her bed, nodding off almost immediately. 

 

After a little bit longer of swiping through profiles, Weiss decided to get some rest too.

 

At some point in the night, Mercury matched with her.

 

\----

 

Emerald wasn’t sure what she was more surprised about. The amount of freaks on the internet or the fact that most of them looked like normal, hell, even attractive people. It just made no sense. If you looked that good why waste your time with a freak with shrek photos and a daddy kink? The more she thought about it the more confused she got. 

 

She didn’t regret her prank though. In fact, it was going even better than she expected. At first all she wanted was to have Mercury discover a bunch of angry people on his account, but attracting a bunch of freaks to him was a better outcome than she could have dreamed. 

 

She had seen a few of these people on campus too. Coco, for example who had - of all things - a quote from the classic Black Eyed Peas song, My Humps as her bio: 

_ Mix your milk with my coco puffs _

_ Milky milky coco _

_ Mix your milk with my coco puffs _

_ Milky milky riiiiiiight… _

 

So she really couldn’t be surprised that she had decided to swipe right on Mercury. Memes attracted memes she supposed. There were a lot of people like that, who seemed to like his profile as a joke. 

 

She sat down at a table in the dining hall, waiting for Cinder and Mercury to hang out after their classes. 

 

One of the profiles stood out in particular to her though. A girl named Weiss, who had a normal and innocent enough looking picture for her profile, but her bio seemed completely different, like it was written by someone else. And more than that, she felt like she had seen her somewhere. Not on campus, but somewhere else. 

 

She had messaged all the people had matched with Mercury, each with their own personalized bad pickup line. For Weiss it had been, 

She hadn’t responded back yet. 

 

\----

Weiss was in class, but all she could think about was trying to respond to her tinder message. Ruby had told her that most messages on the app were just desperate guys trying to hook up, and dumb pick up lines were their bread and butter. 

 

Still, it was a good pun, and she couldn’t just let Mercury down and respond with a normal “That’s funny!” or something. As she had said the night before, a Shnee created something new, and she had to one up this guy somehow.

 

Before she knew it class was over and everyone around her was getting up to leave. She was embarrassed for not paying attention the entire time, like she was Ruby. She picked up her stuff to leave still mulling it over. 

Finally she decided to send something back.

She put her phone away triumphantly. If you wanted to beat a player, you had to play the game.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for snowflake in the rough and I need more content of it besides my main fic, D&D with Sunnybees. I wrote this chapter in a night and read over it this morning, fixed some things, and decided to post it.


End file.
